Prom
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Lucy's an average high school student worrying about Junior Prom. Natsu and Gray already have plans, and Lucy had a couple of secret admires D and P. How does she react when she finds out who her secret admirers are? Main Pairing: Gratsulu (Gray x Natsu x Lucy)


**Summary: _Lucy's an average high school student worrying about Junior Prom. Natsu and Gray already have plans, and Lucy had a couple of secret admires F and I. How does she react when she finds out who her secret admirers are?_**

**Pairings: _Natsu/Lucy/Gray, Lucy/D and P, slight one sided Juvia/Gray, Lyon/Juvia, Gajeel/Levy, Bickslow/Lisanna, friendship feels._**

**Warnings: _OT3: three people in a relationship, don't like, don't read. Oh and extreme cheese alert, repeat, cliché cheese alert!_**

**A/N: So, these three babies are my OT3 and I've wanted to write something for AGES because there are hardly _any_ Gratsulu fanfics out there and I just had this cutie lil' idea and ... I had to. I don't really ship Lyon and Juvia all that much, more of a Lyeredy fan, but I thought since I'm taking away Juvia's precious Gray, I'd give her some love. (I love Juvia, muh lil' bab)**

**Oh, the first poem used in this is one my boyfriend wrote for me when we first got together, it's tweaked a bit, though. And the second and third are crappy things I attempted to make up, it didn't really work though...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Prom

Lucy yawned, eyes watering as she blinked blearily around the hall. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and grabbed a bowl, pouring some milk over the cereal, before sluggishly making her way back to the table her friends were sitting at. They greeted her with smiles, laughing as she mumbled a sleepy, "Mornin'," back and grumpily sat down.

Fairy Tail Academy was an amazing school, it took in anyone and everyone and made them who they wanted to be, people who lived far away or had no-where to go could stay in the dorms provided, and those who did, ate most of their meals in the hall. Lucy was one of those and, like most of her friends, always had an early breakfast in her pyjamas. It was a tradition of sorts, anyone who lived in the dorms had to have breakfast in their pyjamas; no make up allowed, of course everyone brushed their hair and teeth before hand - well, most did, anyway.

"Hey Luce!"

"Morning Lucy." Natsu and Gray sat down either side of her, Natsu - as usual - immediately began stuffing his face with bacon and eggs, whilst Gray - as usual - wrinkled is nose and gave him a disgusted look, taking a bite from his toast.

"Hey..." Lucy let out another yawn and groggily shovelled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, "Sleep well?"

"I tried to, that animal's snoring kept me up half the night, but beggars can't be roommate choosers." Gray sighed, ignoring the incoherent, food-filled retort Natsu growled, and just rolled his eyes.

"We slept great, right Lu?" Levy, Lucy's roommate and best friend, grinned from the other side of the table, one of her tiny arms hooked around a much larger and muscled one. The arm she was hugging belonged to her boyfriend, Gajeel, the pair were almost polar opposites; Levy - a cute and small-for-her-age bookworm, almost always submerged in her studies, and Gajeel - a tall-dark-and-hansom bad-boy, covered in piercings, and intent on becoming the owner of his dad's old mechanic shop.

"Umm, hmm..." Lucy answered half-heartedly, earning a giggle from her blue-haired best friend.

"So, does anyone other than Jellal and I have a date for prom?" Erza questioned, settling in the seat next to her boyfriend, Jellal, "Well, excluding you and Gajeel of course, Levy." Levy giggled, ignoring Gajeel's embarrassed grumbles.

"Juvia wants to first apologise to Gray-sama." Juvia said bravely, sat in between Lyon and Gray, "But Juvia has been asked by Lyon and has accepted his offer. Will Gray-sama ever forgive her?"

"That's great Juvia." Gray smiled at her, he'd only ever seen the girl as a close friend - and besides, he had his sights set on another girl, "I'm glad you're getting over me, oh and Lyon? Break her heart and I'll break your face."

Juvia seemed delighted with his response and giggled as the two boys started bickering, "I wouldn't dream of harming my darling Juvia!"

"What about you Lucy?" Mira asked smiling, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Me?" Lucy pondered for a second, still half asleep and unaware of the devilish look on her friend's face, "I don't have a date to prom, if that's what your asking. I've had a few offers but the right people haven't asked yet." Mira didn't miss the way Lucy's eyes flickered from Gray to Natsu and she instantly smirked.

"Oh, so are you waiting for someone special?" The to-be model questioned.

"Not particularly," _Someone as to two someones,_ She finished in her head, a pink tinge adorning her cheeks.

"C'mon, Ash-brains, lets go, we have Chem lab first period," Gray grabbed Natsu by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that! Gerroff, Ice Princess! I wanna talk to Lucy!" He whined, flailing about for something to latch onto, however Gray had already pulled him halfway across the hall.

"See ya, Lucy." He called, earning a smile and a wave form said blonde, "Shut _up_ Natsu, you're such a moron! You've left your cat upstairs, alone, _again_. If he's pissed on my bed I'm gonna-,"

"Those two are so adorable, aren't they Lu?" Levy sighed, pulling Gajeel up, "Well, I've got to go too, see you in a bit Lu."

"Bye, Levy!" Lucy called, a bit more life having come to her after eating her food. She was just about to stand and get a coffee, when Lisanna appeared, already anticipating the blonde's movements, and set a mocha in front of her, "Oh, morning, Lisanna."

"Good morning!" She piped, her best friend - and crush - Bickslow following close behind, "I thought you'd want something to wake you up a bit, so I brought you your favourite!"

"Oh, thanks Lis, you're a life saver!" Lucy grinned, sighing after taking a much earned sip, "So..." She whispered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Any luck with asking you-know-who out to the Prom yet?"

"Lucy!" The younger Strauss sibling squealed, cheeks ablaze and eyes darting to the certain someone; who was, thankfully, oblivious to the world around him and literally licking his plate clean.

"Urgh, I don't know _what_ you see in him, that's disgusting." Lucy cringed and took another sip of her mocha, smirking as Lisanna nervously nibbled on her toast.

"S-shut up! You like Natsu, and he's just as bad." _Yeah but I also like a very well mannered Gray_, the blonde thought, blushing after she'd processed the thought, "Anyway, no I haven't... I'm too scared! Lucy! Prom is in _three weeks_ what am I going to do!? What if he's already asked someone!?"

Lucy scoffed, "If he has, I bet she's turned him down." She glanced at all the other girls around them, looking at him with disgusted expressions, "Besides, Mira thinks he has a thing for you, and Mira's hardly _ever_ wrong about these things.

"It true!" The oldest Strauss giggled, "I have a gift!"

"Well thanks for the drink, Lis," She downed the last drop and tossed the plastic cup in the bin, "But classes start in, like, 40 minutes, so I'll see you in Lit, 'kay?" She waved goodbye to her classmates and exited the hall, making a bee-line for the girls dorms.

It was strictly forbidden for a male to enter the girls dorms, and visa versa, but this was Fairy Tail Academy, nobody gave a damn about the rules; so you'd often find mixed study groups Levy and Lucy's room.

"Hey, Lu!" Levy called from the top of the stairs, Lucy waved up at her and smiled a greeting back, "You're looking more awake. Well, I'll see you in Lit, I'm meeting Gajeel for some math tutoring, not that he really needs it."

"He's whipped!" Lucy laughed, flicking her wrist and making a 'whachoo' sound, "Anyway, math is his best subject."

"Oh, shut up!" Levy giggled, poking her in the ribs when the two passed on the stairs, "Oh, you have two handsome men waiting for you in our room!"

Lucy laughed and shook her head, "Those two never follow the rules..."

She rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door, she could already hear their bickering, those two were such a handful, but maybe that's why she liked them; they gave her something to do with her time. She entered the room, hands on hips, lips pursed, and eyebrows raised, "What have you two done _now_?"

"Hey to you two, Lucy." Gray pulled away from arguing with Natsu, almost instantaneously, to give her one of his half smirks, Natsu, however, took a much more childish approach.

"_Lucccccyyyyyyy!_" He whined, his cat Happy - who was perched on the bed next to him - yowling with him, "You're so _meeeeaaaan!_"

"I am _not_ mean." She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips - those boys would be the end of her, damn it, "Now, answer my question, what have you done?"

"We haven't done _anything_!" The pink haired boy pouted, "Jeez, you're so accusing!"

"That doesn't make sense, Ash-Brains, you can't _be _accusing: you can accuse, but you can't be accusing!"

"Shut it, Ice-face! I didn't ask for an English lesson!" Natsu growled, the two were glaring at each other, but Lucy could see the smiles tugging at the corners of their lips.

"Hey now, boys, if you can't play nice, then you can't play at all." Gray huffed and turned away, arms crossed over his chest, but Natsu just pouted, sticking his tongue out at Gray behind his back; causing Lucy to giggle.

"Now, mind telling me why you're here? I still need to shower and get dressed, you know." The boys then grinned, each yanking on one of her hands and twisting her around, so she fell back first in between them.

"No reason." Gray smirked down at her, dark eyes glistening with mischief, "We just wanted to see our best friend, right, Natsu?"

"Oh yeah, no reason at all." Lucy raised an eyebrow and sat up, cautiously glancing at her best friends.

"Ooookaaaay..." She dragged out, giving them an untrusting look.

"So you haven't got a date for prom yet, hu?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy's eyes to widen in shock, she'd have never thought he'd ask her that.

"No... Not yet... Why?"

"No reason." Gray butted in, "We were just curious, we don't want our best friend just going with any old guy, right Natsu?"

"Yep." Ok, the two were acting extremely staged, they were giving her weird grins and they were _agreeing_ with each other, frankly it was creeping the poor girl out.

"Ok... Well... I'm going to go get ready for school now and leave you two to... to whatever the hell kinda creepy weird mood you're in... Then I'm heading to class..." And with that, she stood, grabbed her uniform and dashed to the bathroom as fast as she could.

* * *

_What the hell was that!?_ She thought to her self. Once she'd gotten out of the bathroom - dressed and ready for school - the two guys had walked her to class and were seemingly acting normal again. As she sat, staring uncaringly at the front of the room, she ran the scene back through her mind.

Where they planning something? _No._ She concluded, _Natsu would've been giggling his face off and they wouldn't have been looking at me like that..._ _What were their expressions? They seemed almost... No, neither of them like me, let alone both of them! No in that way anyway. _

She sighed in frustration, chewing the end of her pencil relentlessly,what had gotten into them!? She let out a surprised squeak as a white board marker hit her square in the middle of her forehead. She was thrown backwards with the shock and flailed around for a few seconds before stabilising herself and clinging to the desk, breathing heavily.

She heard a ripple of giggles around the class and glanced up at her history teacher, Mr Clive, who was sat up on the desk, smirking maniacally, "So, Miss Heartfillia, any reason why you're spacing out in my class?"

"Urm... I mean... I was just... Oh..." She smiled apologetically and blushed, picking up the board pen from the floor and tossing it back to Mr Clive, "Sorry, Sir."

He shrugged it off and laughed, "Nah, I just used you spacing out as an excuse to throw a board pen at you, so is there something you'd like to share with the class? I know prom's coming up, were you day dreaming about becoming prom princess?"

She scoffed, "Hardly, though I am running, for anyone who wants to vote for me!" She sent a sweet smile to the class and in turn got another round of laughs.

"I'm votin' for ya." Lucy's eyebrows shot up, _Gajeel_ was voting for her!? "But only 'cause Shrimp said I have to."

"Whachoo!" She, like before with Levy, flicked her wrist and smirked, watching as the tips of his ears went pink. He grumbled as the class laughed at him and flipped her the bird, "Aw, c'mon, Gajeel, you love me really."

"Shaddap." He grumbled, glaring at the board and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I'm not the one who get's Levy to tutor me in math."

"Aren't you good at math, Gajeel?" Mr Clive questioned, an eyebrow raised, "I swear, other than shop, Chem and Physics, that it's your best subject."

"It is." Lucy smirked, "He just gets tutored by her for no reason." The class then began to tease him, yelling 'whipped!' and various other comments about his relationship with the blue haired girl, that is until he'd had enough and threatened them.

"Alright, let's give - what's their ship name again? Oh yeah! - _Gajevy_ a break," The teacher earned a low growl from said half of said ship, "We have a test coming up, and unless you guys all want an F, let's get back to Nazi Germany... Not literally... that would be a horrifying experience."

* * *

The rest of the week had gone with little disturbance, well, until Friday. Lucy and Levy were chatting idly as they made their way to their lockers - yes they had dorms and lockers - when Lucy noticed a slip of paper wedged into her locker door.

With a frown she plucked the piece of paper from her locker, stuffed her bag in and closed the door. Her eyes ran over it, it was a pretty envelope with cute swirling designs in the corners, _Lucy_ written in a beautifully executed cursive writing, and a red, heart-shaped wax seal stamped with _L _holding it closed. She silently traced the cursive letters with her fingers, before flipping the envelope over and - albeit begrudgingly - dug her fingernail under the seal, breaking it. She then ripped the letter out from the envelope and quickly began reading.

"Lu? Lu? Lucy?" Levy turned, ready to give her unresponsive friend an earful, when she saw her staring, teary eyed, at a small beautifully written poem - well half beautifully written.

It looked as though two separate people had written it, one hand in the same amazing cursive as on the front and the other a choppy and scratchy scrawl, however, the message was still beautiful.

_I would have brought you roses,_

**_But what if you don't like red?_**

_But I know you like the colour pink -_

_**So I bought you pink blooms instead.**_

_Should I by you chocolates, but girls really do care,_

**_About the size of her dress, and the colour of her hair._**

**_But I like the colour of your hair,_**

_And the way it falls down past your shoulders,_

_The beauty of it makes me **(us) **stare._

**_Another thing I'd like to mention,_**

**_Is that your smile makes me smile,_**

_And I'd compare you to a beautiful shining star,_

_In the moonlit sky._

_**~ D** _&amp;_ P ~_

Lucy's jaw literally dropped, her eyes were sparkling with tears and her fingers trembling; it was honestly the most beautiful poem anyone had ever written her. Given that the ending didn't rhyme, and that half of it seemed as if **_D_** and _P_ were in the middle of an argument, she admitted that it was slightly strange, however, it warmed her to the heart and set her cheeks ablaze.

"Oh... My... God... Lucy that is the cutest thing, you have two secret admirers working together! OHMYGOSH!" Levy was practically having a fit next to her, yet all Lucy could do was stare open mouthed, gaping like a fish, at the poem.

Who were **_D _**and _P_?

* * *

Lucy scowled at her plate, spacing out again and stabbing her fork into a piece of unwanted broccoli.

"Wow, there Lucy, what did that broccoli ever do to you?" Gray joked, smirking as the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nothing..." She sighed and set her fork down after one last jab, "Hey do you have a date for prom?" Maybe she'd just ask Gray? He seemed remotely into her and if his reaction seemed weird, she'd pass it off as a joke.

"Yes!" He rushed, wincing and saying slowly, "I mean... I have someone in mind..."

"Oh... Ok, I was just wondering..." Lucy smiled, although inside the poor girl was heartbroken, she liked both Natsu and Gray, why was life so complicated!?

She then turned to Natsu, who was shovelling his food into his mouth, surely _he_ wouldn't have a date, "Natsu, what about-,"

"Sorry, Luce," He cut her off before she could even finish her sentence, "I've got someone in mind that I wanna ask."

"Oh..." Again she swallowed down the lump in her throat and smiled, quickly standing and throwing her trash in the bin, "Well... I've got some major studying to do... So I'll see you two later?"

"Sure..." Natsu smiled, exchanging a look with Gray, "How about we swing by later and watch some more One Piece? I bet you guys are dying to know what's happening with Usopp, I know I am!"

Lucy grinned, thank god that hadn't made things weird! "Yeah, I'd love that! You don't mind, right Levy?"

"No problem, Gajeel and I are having a CoD and movie night tonight anyways." The bluenette smiled, discreetly winking to the blonde, who, in turn, rolled her eyes.

"See you guys later then!"

* * *

A whole week had gone by and it was already Friday again. Lucy hadn't had anymore poems, and she was getting overwhelmed by all the exams she'd done and all the propaganda she had to create for her prom princess run. So, as any other girl would be, she was delighted to see that another letter was wedged in her locker door.

She, again, ignored a babbling Levy and was quick to tear open the letter, and she read the words of her favourite play.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_For, I know that you love Shakespeare, _

_**Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,**_

_**Your two admirers are closer than you think, we're near.**_

_You might whisper;_

_What light through yonder window breaks?_

**_And I'll answer with,_**

**_It is the east, and Lucy is the sun._**

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven,_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright,_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

**_Good night, good night, my fair Lucy, _**

**_Parting is such sweet sorrow,_**

**_That I shall say good night till it be morrow._**

_**~ D** _&amp;_ P ~_

"-and it was really irritating because Gajeel... Gajeel dropped a piano on a gopher..." Levy sighed, yep, she was being ignored, "Lucy? _Lucy...?_ LUCY HEARTFILIA! WHAT IS SO INTERESTING THAT YOU'RE NOT PAYING ME ANY ATTENTION!?"

Lucy's heart almost stopped, she screamed, tears of fright streamed down her cheeks and she jumped, slamming into her locker and dropping the letter. She clutched her chest, heart hammering against her ribcage and eyes wide in terror.

"Jeez Lu... What the hell?" Levy raised an eyebrow, spotting the letter on the floor, "_Ooh!_ Another love letter from D and P?" Lucy blushed, about to reach for said letter, when Levy snatched it out of her grasp.

"Levy! No! Give it back! It's nothing!" Lucy attempted to take the note back, but she was too late, Levy was already halfway through it. With a defeated sigh, the blonde gave up.

"Oh my god... Lu..." Levy's eyes began to water as she handed her best friend the poem, she put a hand to her heart and made a little whiney sound, "That's so... Wow... Whoever they are, I don't care who they are, but you can marry them, both of them. They have my approval."

"_Levy!_ We don't even know these people! Anyway, c'mon let's go... I bet the guys are waiting for us in the dorm." Lucy took no notice of Levy's girlish squealing and lead the way back to their dorm.

"So, Lu, did you hear? Both Natsu and Gray are running for prom prince, they didn't want to, but everyone in Chem lab was screaming about it on Monday so, they made a last minute run, it's funny because the two are both tying for lead." Lucy laughed along with Levy.

"I bet those two are butting head's about it!" With a smile as they made their way up the stairs, Lucy decided to bring up the subject of her own prom princess run, "I haven't actually checked the leader board yet, do you know where I stand?"

"You're in second place," The blue haired girl wrinkled her nose, "Only by, like, two votes, though. Minerva's bribing people, _urgh! _Don't worry Lu, all you have to do is be yourself, you don't need to buy _your_ votes."

Lucy bit her lip, holding in a bout of giggles as they passed said girl along the hall, "Did you see her face?" She laughed as soon as they'd closed the doors behind them, "She looked like she wanted to slap you! Levy that was _brilliant_!"

"I know! I am princess of all! Except prom - you're prom princess."

"Who wants to slap Shrimp?" A feral growl alerted the girls of about eight others who resided in their room, they glanced up, smirking at Gajeel's overprotective glare.

"Oh just Minerva." Levy waved it off, going over to sit down in her boyfriends lap - causing her two friends, Jet and Droy, to wail forlornly, "Harmless, really."

"So, Luce, did ya hear? I'm in lead for prom prince!" Natsu grinned, Lucy doubted he really cared, he probably just wanted her attention, but that was just Natsu.

"Shut it flame-breath, both of us are in the lead, if you hadn't noticed." Gray sneered, causing the two of them to bash foreheads menacingly.

"Unless both of you want a Lucy-kick outta here, I'd stop!" They sprung apart and glared in opposite directions, still whispering insults to each other. Lucy shook her head, taking the space in between them and glancing around the room, "How is it, that even when the only two people that actually own this room are away, you guys _always_ end up in here?"

"Well it's bigger than our room." Natsu answered, falling back onto the bed and grinning up at her, "Besides, it's nice in here, and the bed's comfier than mine."

Lucy groaned, placing her head in her hands, "I give up!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Lucy." Gray smirked, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "You love us really."

"Yeah, in what universe where I'm _not _ forced to spend my every waking minute with you two idiots?" The others around the three laughed, smiling knowingly as Natsu began to whine about not being involved in the hug.

"What hug, Natsu - _Kya!_" She was then thrown back on the bed as the pink haired boy jumped on top of them.

"Group hug!"

"Natsu _get off_ you're crushing my windpipe!" Gray clawed at Natsu's arm, who in turn just laughed evilly.

"Never!"

"Natsu! I can't... breathe!" Lucy gasped through her giggles. The rest of the study group, being used to the three's antics, simply just ignored them, getting on with whatever studying and homework they had.

"I said get _off_ flame-brain!" Lucy watched amusedly as Natsu turned to Gray, a devilish grin on his face, as a wriggled his fingers in the direction of the black-haired boys stomach. Gray's eyes widened and he attempted to squirm away, but it was futile, Natsu was trapping him under his weight, "D-don't you dare! Natsu! Get off!"

He cackled, and ignored Gray's plea, before diving down to tickle the life out of the poor boy. Gray, who'd earlier lost his shirt somewhere, was bare chested and completely vulnerable, all Lucy could do was laugh and watch as the two boys battled it out.

"N-Natsu I'm s-serious!" He wheezed, weakly attempting to shove the pinkette off of him, "S-s-stop! Stop! It!"

"What's the magic phrase?" Gray groaned in agony, his insides aching from all the laughing he was doing.

"N-Never!"

"Say it!" The whole room were in fits of giggles, watching the poor helpless boy struggle for breath.

"N-Natsu... _damn you_... Natsu's... the b-best!" Natsu grinned and jumped off of him.

"Don't you know it." Gray attempted a growl, that instead turned to a pain filled moan as he curled in on his stomach and turned to his side.

"I hate you." He snarled feebly glowering at Natsu through the corner of his eye. He then kicked out his leg awkwardly, and hit the back of Natsu's knee, causing said boy to fall to the floor in a fit of strange spasms. He shuddered, grasping his knee and glaring straight back at Gray.

"You wanna go, Ice-princess!?"

"B-both of you! Cut it out!" Lucy yelled, tears of laughter streaming down her face as she doubled over on her stomach, "Y-you're like a comedy duo!"

"Tch! Are not!" Natsu pouted, now sat up an cross legged on the floor, Gray too had caught his breath and was sat in a similar position on Lucy's bed.

"Ok, we _actually_ need to get on with our work now." Levy smirked, "But you three can carry on with whatever you're doing, as long as it doesn't disturb us. Gajeel I _still_ don't get it."

"What ever you're implying Levy, I am choosing to deal with it maturely, and _not_ hit you like my first instincts suggest." Lucy sniffed, standing up off the bed and brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt. She then went to her desk, shooing Happy off of her novel paper and instantly switched to writer mode.

* * *

Another week past and it was the day before the night of Prom, the last day of school before summer break. Lucy appeared at her locker, Levy not far behind, both silent as they looked for a certain letter. Lucy beamed, there it was, wedged in between one of the vents, she plucked it from it's perch and looked up at Levy, who glanced back in anticipation.

"Open it!" She squealed, Lucy did as asked and broke the seal, her heart stopped as she red the note, again half in cursive, half in the scruffy scrawl.

_Will you go __to Prom with_

**_Us?_**

_If you wish to find out who we are,_

**_We'll be waiting in the pavilion outside the doors, _**

**_Dragon _**&amp; _Prince_

Her jaw dropped, "Their names are Dragon and Prince? Those can't be their real names... Ok, so their still anonymous... Levy _what do I do!?_"

"Go! Meet them! It's a masquerade, not like _that_ hasn't been done before, but go!" Levy glanced at the letter once more and let out a ear splitting scream, "_There's more!_" People around them stared, to which Levy just shooed them off, and the two took another look at the letter.

**_PS: You are our Princess,_**

_And we are your Prince and -_

**_Dragon,_**

_So please dress as much like a Princess as possible._

"Oh my god! That's so cute! You have a Dragon and a Prince!" Levy took Lucy by the arms and began to shake her violently, "You still haven't got your dress yet, right?" Lucy shook her head, "We are going to every single dress store _ever_ and finding you the _perfect_ princess dress!"

"But, Levy! I don't have that much money to spend, and I don't get paid till Sunday, because Natsu - that _idiot -_ bothered me at work again!"

"Oh, that doesn't matter! We'll go to all the charity shops and find a pretty princess dress thing and do it up ourselves! You know how awesome Mira is, she's already got a deal with Ralph Lauren!" Levy reassured her, smiling as she dragged the blonde, not to their room, but to Mira and Lisanna's.

"Mira!" Levy screamed as she burst through the doors, causing Lisanna to screech and fall off the bed, Mira however - used to practically any kind of loud or startling noise - just turned and smiled, "What can I do for you, girls?"

"Y-you... almost gave me a _heart attack!_" Lisanna accused, standing up and brushing herself off.

"No time for that now! Mira, you know I told you about Lucy's secret admirers?" Levy questioned, ignoring Lucy's yell of 'you did _what_!?'.

"Yes, what about them?" Mira's eyes twinkled as she glanced at Lucy, the blonde frowned, it was almost as if Mira _knew_ something... Did she know who they were?

"Well - Lucy, give me the invite!" Levy practically snatched it from her friend and shoved it into Mira's hands, Lisanna reading over her sister's shoulder, "Isn't it adorable!? Ok, we need to get Lucy a dress, a Princess dress."

"Wow, Levy, you seem more excited then me." Lucy raised an eyebrow at the short girl, who could barely keep herself still.

"I know! But this is so exciting! I wonder who it is!" Lucy rolled her eyes, Levy was such a sucker romance, then again, the cheesy Shakespeare sonnets _had_ set her heart on fire.

"Ok, first we find a long, preferably pink or blue, dress, then we can add some sort of detailing and stitching around it, maybe give it a fake corset, and your hair, Lucy, you need a tiara... Hmm... You can wear the one Lisanna bought for Halloween, right, Lis?"

"Yes! It's got those pretty little pink and blue gems, as well! Ok, so if we go shopping now, then we can do it up tomorrow, and we have the whole day to pamper ourselves, right? Right." Lisanna and Levy were now dancing around, holding each others hands, and squealing.

"Woah! Wait a minute! This is all... too much! Guys, you don't have to, you have your own prom stuff to do!" Lucy argued, causing Mira to scowl at her.

"No." Mira had a terrifying look on her face and one hand outstretched to Lucy, her index finger pointing, and with one flick of the wrist she, again, said, "No. Lucy, we want to do this, so end of discussion. Let's go shopping! We'll pick up Erza, Juvia and the other girls on the way."

And that is how Lucy was dragged out shopping for a mystery Princess prom dress by three squealing fangirls... _My life is so hard..._

* * *

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu swung into her dorm, via the window, as always, Happy perched up on his shoulder.

"Oh! Natsu!" Lucy quickly stuffed the dress she'd just bought into her closet and slammed the door shut, "What a surprise!"

"She didn't already forget, did she?" Gray's mocking tone laughed as he too swung in after Natsu.

They'd been doing that ever since they realised that Lucy's dorm was directly under theirs, it didn't take much effort for the two - extremely athletic - boys to scale down the wall a few meters and drop in from the window ledge. The first time Natsu had done it, Lucy had screamed about burglars and kicked him back and almost out of the window. Of course Gray had chosen that moment to come in, so instead the two just fell back and it was Gray who had been dangling over a twenty foot drop. But, over the two years that they'd been best friends it was nothing more than a usual occurrence for one or both of them to swoop in and attempt to startle her.

"Forget what?" Lucy tipped her head to the side and frowned, causing Gray to laugh - of course she was too preoccupied to notice the pink tinge adorning his cheeks.

"Jeez Luce, you're so mean!" Natsu tutted, shaking his head in disappointment, "It's our last night before Junior prom, we're gonna be Seniors next year! We _have_ to do our weekly anime night! C'mon, Luce!"

"Oh my god! It's Friday! Anime night! I totally forgot!" Lucy's face turned bright red in embarrassment and she hung her head low, "I'm so sorry, guys!"

"Nah, it's cool." Natsu grinned - now sitting on Lucy's bed with Happy in his lap - and patted the space next to him, "C'mon you two, sit down! I wanna watch more One Piece!"

"Jeez Flame-brain, could you be any more impatient?" Gray sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed, whilst Lucy sat in between them, "You're literally Luffy."

"Yosh!" Natsu grinned, and said in his best 'Luffy' voice, "I'm gonna be king of the pirates! And if I'm Luffy, then you're either Sanji or Zoro, and Lucy's Nami, Lucy, is he a Sanji or a Zoro?"

"I don't know, Sanji maybe, but can we just get to watching! Jeez, like a second ago you were telling _us_ to hurry up." Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu began to pout, and grabbed her laptop, "Now! One Piece, here we come!"

* * *

Lucy hadn't seen the two boys all day, they'd been there when she'd woken up - they'd fallen asleep whilst still watching One Piece - but when she'd got back from her shower, they were nowhere in sight. A few hours later the girls had burst in (Levy had been with Gajeel the whole night watching movies and playing CoD) clad in fabrics, make-up essentials and various other items, such as drycleaner bags and shoes.

It had taken them most of the morning, but by lunch Lucy's beautiful princess dress was ready and finished, and she couldn't _wait _to wear it. It wasn't a goal that Lucy _wanted_ to become Prom Princess, but more of just something to be proud of.

After lunch the girls spent the rest of the day pampering themselves with do-it-yourself spa kits and trying different styles of make up.

* * *

Lucy's heart thundered in her ears, the spot light was on her - as she was one of the girls running for Prom Princess - and everyone's eyes were glued to her. Her hair was held in an elaborate bun with Lisanna's tiara placed on top, a pale blue mask covered her eyes. Her dress, however, was the most spectacular.

It was a sleeveless pale pink floor-length gown, with two off the shoulder straps; around the bodice it was covered in pale blue stitching and laced with fake pearls. The bodice was detached from the skirt, which trailed slightly behind her, and on her feet were a pair of pale pink heels. To say the least, she looked like a princess.

She smiled sweetly to those watching her, and as soon as she spotlight had changed to one of the other girls running she weaved her way through the crowd, until she found her friends.

"Lucy... I didn't know how beautiful the dress actually was until now..." Erza gasped, hugging Lucy tightly, "Do you think I look ok? I haven't seen Jellal yet!"

"You look fine, Erza, better than fine, you're stunning." Lucy whispered back, pulling out of the embrace to glance at Erza's violet dress.

"Lucy... Don't you want to meet your secret admirers?" Levy asked impatiently, "I know I do!"

Lucy tugged nervously on her skirt and bit her lip, "I want to see Natsu and Gray, first..."

"No need to wait for them!" Mira pipped, turning her around and shoving her towards the back doors, "Now go meet your Prince and Dragon!"

Before the blonde could say another word she was already half way there, so with a deep sigh, she carried on. She slowly stepped up to the pavilion, however she face fell once she noticed that it was empty.

"It was probably just someone's cruel idea of a prank..." She muttered, leaning against one of the pillars, she plucked a flower from the vines that grew up the pavilion and allowed the spring breeze to take it away.

"I told you, we're late! Look, you moron! She's already there! I bet she thinks we've ditched her, great going!" Lucy's head snapped up, had someone just said something? She glanced around and saw nothing, so she shrugged.

"Shut up! It's not my fault, alright? I said I was sorry!" Lucy scowled, that _was_ someone's voice, "She can hear us-,"

"I know!" She turned around to see two boys at the stairs of the pavilion bickering, "Sorry we're late, Princess, the Dragon over here had a mid-life crisis."

"Shut up! I did not!" Said Dragon then crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, glaring at the floor. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a black shirt, over the top of the shirt was a buttoned up red waist coat and a red tie, a traditional black blazer topped it off; the weirdest thing about his outfit, though, was the massive dragon mask that seemed to cover, not just his face, but his hair as well.

"_Sure_ you didn't." The one Lucy assumed to be 'Prince' scoffed; his mask only covered his eyes, so she could see the cocky smirk etched on his face. His pants and shirt were both navy blue, he didn't have a tie, and his cropped blazer was white with gold and blue trimmings.

"You're... Dragon and Prince?" She breathed, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"Yeah, that's us, we're not going to fight for you, we'd rather have a slightly more complicated relationship." Lucy could see the blush creeping down Prince's neck and giggled.

"I think I understand... But might I see who you are first?"

"All in good time, Lucy!" The Dragon laughed, his voice muffled by the mask, "On second thought, can I take this thing off? I can't breathe."

"You wanted to be a dragon, it's your fault." Prince laughed, earning a groan from the Dragon, "We've decided you have to try and figure out who we are, if you don't have it after three dances, then we'll unveil ourselves."

The music from inside grew louder and a slow song came on, the two stepped forwards, bowing and holding out a hand, which she took both, "Ask away."

"Um... Do you watch anime?" She questioned, a lame one, yes, but the situation was so bizarre that her mind was practically boggled.

"Yes, both of us do." The Dragon answered, "Our favourite, before you ask, is One Piece, well at the moment, anyway."

"What a coincidence, One Piece is mine, too."

* * *

Three dances had gone buy and the three were now sat on the steps of the pavilion. Lucy still hadn't guessed, however she had a hunch. Everything she'd learnt matched the two she wanted to be with, Natsu and Gray, but it couldn't have been them, because they both already had dates...

"I give up!" Lucy yelled with frustration, "I give up! Who are you?"

The two laughed as the Dragon spoke up, "Jeez, Luce, it's really not that hard."

"I would've thought you were smart enough to get it by now." That was when it clicked, it had to be them, it _was_ them. However, before she could say it, the two had whipped their masks off - much to Natsu's relief and joy - and were now smirking dumbly at her.

"It was you two..." She smiled and laughed, "I wanted it to be you two, but I didn't want to say, in case it wasn't."

"Who else would call themselves Prince and Dragon?" Gray scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Besides, we covered up that idiot's hair, who else would've done that?"

"... So... Both of you like me and each other?" Lucy clarified, the two then awkwardly nodded, Gray tugged his blazer off and Natsu nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, pretty much." They said in unison, blushing bright red as Lucy giggled.

"You don't know how happy that makes me!" She grinned giddily, "I don't know how long I've dreamed of something like this... I know others will find it weird, but as long as our friends accept it, it's fine, right?" They nodded, "Wait... how did you two come up with this anyway?"

"Umm... Well..." Natsu looked away, whilst Gray explained, "We had already been secretly dating for a couple of weeks, and one night we were just talking about you, we both knew we had feelings for you, and we came to the conclusion that we liked both you _and_ each other... It was one crazy roller coaster, I'll tell you that."

"One thing led to another and we were planning this for Prom..." Natsu finished, grinning at her.

"How did you two start dating?" She was now sat on Gray's lap, her back to his chest, his arms around her waist and lent against the pillar, facing Natsu, who was facing them and sitting in a similar position to Gray, the other side of Lucy.

"Well... That's the thing... We were fighting over something, I can't remember what, then suddenly, half way through yelling something at him," Gray pointed to Natsu, "He decided it would be a fun idea to shut me up by kissing me."

"Actually, I was walking closer to you and I tripped over one of your shirts, then I kissed you." Natsu mumbled, "I didn't mean to."

Gray smirked and laughed, "He's adorable when he's flustered, isn't he?"

"The cutest thing!" Lucy giggled, ignoring the pinkette's protests.

"I'm not cute! I'm a Dragon!" He growled, just as Lucy was about to tease him some more, they heard the music stop and Mira's voice announce that she was revealing the Prom royalty.

Lucy took them both by the hand and proceeded to drag them to the hall, "If Minerva wins I'm going to scream." She muttered, earning a laugh from both boys either sides of her. As Mira began to talk about how the voting poll worked, Lucy felt a tap on the back, she turned to see Levy and Gajeel.

"Who were your Dragon and Prince?" The bluenette questioned quietly.

"These two." Lucy grinned and pointed to the boys either sides of her, giggling when Levy's jaw dropped.

"I already knew." Gajeel snickered, causing Levy to gasp and glare at him, "It's not my fault I walked in on those two with their masks on arguing about some shit." The three of them exchanged a look.

"That was the weirdest night of my existence." Gray muttered.

"Never again." Natsu shuddered and hugged Lucy close, "It was a terrifying experience."

"Hardly, Flame-breath," Gajeel scoffed, "It was just a night of the three of us discussing your gay relationship and how you were going to incorporate Lucy - I take that back; weirdest shit I've ever been through."

The two girls giggled, however quietened down once they heard Mira say she was announcing the prom prince, "Ok, so this year's Prom Prince is... Oh my! What a surprise! _Tying_ in first place is Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster!"

"So called it, like, a week ago!" Natsu grinned, dragging Gray onto the stage with him and taking the crown, "Sweet victory is ours!" He yelled, causing the hall to ripple with laughter as he grabbed the plastic crown and Gray's hand in his right hand, lifting them both into the air.

"Ok, now for Prom Princess; Of course it's a tough call between Minerva and Lucy, but who will it be?" Mira opened the envelope and squealed - making half of the students deaf with the pitch, and causing most of them to drop to the floor, "It's _LUCY! MY OT3!"_

"What the hell's an OT3?" The blonde questioned as Levy shoved her onto the stage, she grinned and took the tiara from Mira, going over to the boys - Natsu had claimed the crown and was wearing it with pride, whilst Gray just stood next to him, laughing his ass off.

Well, until Lucy placed the crappy pink plastic tiara on his head, "I already have a tiara." Was her only explanation, she then went back to Mira and quickly said into the mic, "This year; Prom Princess, Next year Prom Queen! Sorry Minerva! Maybe next time?"

She then took the boys by the hand and yanked them to the dance floor, where they stood facing each other, the song 'Come on Eileen' by Dexy's Midnight Runners blasting through the sound system.

_"Come on Eileen, oh I swear what he means,_

_ At this moment, you mean everything!_

_ With you in that dress my thoughts I confess!_

_ Verge on dirty, oh come on Eileen!"_

Natsu spun Lucy and Gray, grinning like an idiot, Lucy was hiking up her dress to spin around, whereas Gray just refused to join in, crossing his arms over his chest and dodging Natsu's attempts to get him to contribute.

"Come on Eileen Taloo-Rye-Ay!" Natsu sung along, grinning at Gray, who just raised an eyebrow, "Come on, Eileen Taloo-Rye-Ay! Now I must say more than ever, thing round here have changed!

"I said Toora Loo-Rye-Ay!" Lucy laughed, both of them grabbing Gray's hands and forcing him to spin around with them. They kept the poor boy spinning like that until the song ended, when they finally let him go.

"Don't ever do that again." Gray grumbled, although both Natsu and Lucy saw the small smile tugging on his lips, so when the next song came on - they dragged him to dance again.

* * *

Lucy sighed, laying back on her towel as the warm summer breeze drifted past, she breathed in the salty air of the beach and allowed her body to relax. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the lulling of screaming voices sent her into a deep - wait what?

She opened one eye, lifting an arm up to defend herself from the glare of the beach sun. She squinted around her, and sure enough, everyone was piled on top of each other - yes _everyone, including _Levy, the poor thing - in a screaming mass of teenage bodies.

"Natsu get your foot off my crotch!" Gray yelled from somewhere in the pile, of course he'd chose _then_ to pick a fight with his boyfriend.

"Why don't you get your crotch off my foot!" Natsu retorted, shoving Gajeel off of him and landing in the sand with an _oof!_ as Gray landed on top of him, "Luce! Get this dead weight off of me!"

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "So much for a relaxing day at the beach..." She stood and stretched, before making her way over to the pile and beginning to dig various people out.

"Thanks, Lu." Levy smiled yanking Gajeel up off the sand, "I thought I was going to be in there for years!" The blonde laughed - ignoring Natsu's whining in the background - and brushed it off.

"No biggie." She grinned.

"Luuuuuushiiiiiieeeeee!" Natsu winged, coming to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her, "You're so _mean_ ignoring me like that!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't got yourself stuck in a human landslide, I wouldn't need to be so 'mean'." She smirked, earning a pout from the pink haired boy.

"Lay off, Natsu," Gray scoffed, hands held up behind his head, "You're smothering her."

Natsu pouted, resulting to taking hold of Lucy's hand, who grabbed Gray's away from his head, and carried on to drag the two down the beach along the shoreline. Lucy attempted to pull back to make him stop, but somehow ended up toppling over so all three of them fell face-first into the sea, and Natsu started to splash the two with water.

When Lucy squealed and asked why he was splashing her, he simply answered with, "All sea-logic states that when ya fall into the sea, you splash people."

Lucy blinked, "How does he even come _up_ with this stuff?"

"I don't know, but I give up." Gray told her helping her up, "I say we run away from him."

"I second that!" The two - in a fit of laughter - then raced off hand-in-hand, leaving a bewildered and water-logged Natsu sat in the sea in a sate of pure confusion.

"Wait what?" He looked up to see his two partners rushing away and snickering and jumped up, "Hey! That's not fair! Get back here! Lucy! Don't leave me! Gray!" He wailed, dashing after them.

The others on the beach and in the water, looked on amusedly. When the group had learnt about their relationship, everyone had pretty much accepted it, they all knew the three had chemistry, and some - _Mira_ \- had even seen it coming. It was probably more of a shock that it had taken them this long to realise it.

But, to be honest, one was as dense as a brick, another was pretty much the queen of denial, and the last was just a cold and aloof person who acted like he care about nothing - to put it bluntly. Mira smiled, those three would last, she knew it.

Once Natsu had caught up with Gray and Lucy he tackled them to the ground, "Haha! You can never escape the fearsome Dragon!" He then grinned devilishly and kissed both of them, causing some of the onlookers - cough cough, Gajeel, cough cough - to make noises of disgust.

"You three are too mushy!" Gajeel sneered, looking away - only to see Levy, hands on hips, and eyebrows raised.

"_Who's_ too mushy, Mr _Just-stay-Shimp-I-like-ta-cuddle_?" She smirked as a round of laughs erupted through the group at Gajeel's reddened face.

Lucy smiled as soon as the attention was away from them and lent up to return Natu's kiss, then turned to Gray and did the same, "You two are hopeless." She smirked, sitting up and, again, sighing.

"Oh _we're_ the hopeless ones, right." Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, we've been over this, I was in denial." Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Natsu grinned, laying down across their laps.

"What should we do tomorrow? Surfing? Ooh! I heard you can swim with the dolphins!"

"Dolphins!" Both Lucy and Gray called out in unison, Gray blushed when the two looked at him, "What? I like dolphins, you guys got a problem?"

"Nope, not at all." Natsu smirked, exchanging a look with Lucy.

"It's just so cute!"

"Oh shut up, both of you!"

* * *

**A/N: So I know this ship isn't widely respected, but it's awesome and they're cute! So please review!**


End file.
